


Season By Season (1)

by Izzcat99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Crappy Motel Rooms, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, God - Freeform, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jody Mills - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Michael - Freeform, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, gadreel - Freeform, kevin tran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: A companion book to the show of Supernatural, from each episode there is at least one fan fiction for each episode.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam+Jessica

“Crash and burn.” She joked, all Sam could do was shake his head and scoff playfully before taking her lips in hers. He brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her a little closer, not that she minded, she even scooted a bit closer.  
“Jess maybe we shoul-”  
“Stop?” She asked playfully, pulling back from the kiss and then leaning halfway on the table, raising one eyebrow with a playful smirk on her face. Sam cocked his head to the left to look at her, her sexy little dress and the dorky hat that he wanted to rip off of her the moment she put it on. Not just because he liked the way she looked but because it was Halloween and screw that day. The day the most dangerous of the supernatural would come out and play, but everyone would brush it aside as if it were a prank.  
“You know, even if I climbed onto your lap and got your big-” She bit her lip, pausing for a moment for dramatic effect, knowing Sam knew exactly where she was going with this. “No one would even notice, they’re all drunk.” She giggled and stood up from her chair and slid into her boyfriend's lap and brushed the hair off of his forehead.  
“Wa-woa-wait- Jess-” Sam stuttered, not knowing which word to exclaim more. She placed her finger to his lips, leaning forward to his ear and whispered softly.  
“Just pull my panties aside Sam, you want too and I want too mmm god my body wants too.” She taunted and licked a stripe up Sam’s ear making him look up at the ceiling shaking his head. His voice was low and sexy, saying her name in a warning tone, one that she knew he used when she convinced him or was close to it.  
“Come on baby please, I want to feel you in me.” She pulled back so that he could see her eyes as she did her sexy, sad, innocent puppy dog face. Sam licked his lips and looked back at hers and then gave them a quick peck before letting his hand slip down the nurse outfit, guiding down the cleavage of the costume and then down to her panties.  
“Can’t it just be my fingers, I don’t mind doing it but I don’t want to get a bad reputation, especially if I’m going to go here.”  
“Exactly, don’t you know having sex with a blonde is good luck?” She giggled and he rolled his eyes knowing how false it was but knowing how much he loved her so he’d do it. She was convincing, what could he say? He slipped his fingers down, just against her panties to rub against her and an evil smirk was in place.  
“Come on Sam, no teasing.” She cried but Sam looked around nervous, there were tons of people here and if maybe he would have dressed up, no one would have been able to recognize him but he didn’t.  
“But Jess, there's people everywhere.” He complained, but god this girl was soaked and he wanted to be buried in her but couldn’t they at least have the decency to go behind a door? She made a small rocking motion with her hips against his finger and shrugged.  
“And they’re all fucking in front of everyone too! Look, we can keep all our clothes on and we’ll play it off if someone comes over.”  
“But what about when-”  
“IF he comes back, which I don’t think he will, come on ‘more shots’ totally meant he saw a hot babe over there in the corner “begging” to be fucked. Just like me, please Sam fuck me.” She pouted and Sam growled softly, slipping his hand to touch her wet clit by pushing her panties aside.  
“Fine but you get teasing, I don’t want to hurt you-”  
“With your monster cock I know- oh.” She closed her eyes as she was finally touched and it felt so nice with his big hands scoping her out. He shook his head, he could not believe he was doing this, this was something his older brother would do, not him. But he had to admit, the thought of feeling her sweet slick walls around him in front of tons of people who could notice them and kick them out at any moment was kind of hot. He might have understood why his older brother would do stupid shit like this, but not with just some random woman, he would never have given in then, but this was Jess.  
He angled his finger to actually slip inside of her which earned a small gasp from her, she was trying to be quiet, normally she liked to be loud for the teasing, it normally got Sam quicker. But they were in public and even though she was convinced no one would even pay any attention to them, she was terrified one person would decide too. But the shock she felt when Sam actually agreed was even more than that fear, this wasn’t like him. It was kind of strange, maybe the shots gave him a confidence boost.  
“Mmm jesus Jess, come on maybe-”  
“We’ve made it this far.” She snickered and pushed her hands down to undo her boyfriend's belt to get his straining cock free. She practically drooled when she inched him out. He had to lift himself up a little and he did with no struggle at all, even with her sitting on his lap.  
“Mm but I don’t have a-”  
“Oh come on Sam, we’re already being scandalous, it’ll be fine, we’ve done it once before with no protection.”  
Sam hummed softly, not hating the idea as he leaned forward and licked from her chin up to her lips and for a second, he forgot they were at a party with loud music blaring, people around, and drinks spilling on the floor as he pushed his tongue between her lips. She pushed her body closer, parting her lips and playing along with his tongue, rocking her hips down onto his finger as her hand massaged up his shaft. Sam released a soft moan, happy that the position they were sitting in, looking from the right, the table would be blocking him.  
She pulled away from his kiss and skated her teeth over his bottom lip and then looked into his eyes again, whispering so lightly Sam could only read her lips over the loud music.  
“Let’s hide your dick so no one can find it.” But he got the hint, curling his finger once then changing positions to her hips, he made her hover over his arousement. He brushed aside her panties and let her sit on him. God he needed another drink after this. Or maybe thirteen.  
She slowly sank down on him and was happy her moan got choked up in her throat, every time she seemed to forget how big he actually was and her being on top like this only got him deeper in her and lord almighty Sam Winchester be her daddy.  
He leaned forward and licked from her ear down to her collarbone which was all but bare in this fucking outfit, he wanted to rip her out of it and fuck her on this table, but they’d surely be caught. He bumped into the red beaded necklace and no one would miss that and god he really needed to rip something. He let his hand travel up, skidding across her boobs again and grab the red pearls before yanking, just once, hard and the beads went spilling everywhere. Jessica always loved it when he showed her how strong he was, sometimes it was her clothes getting teared or her throat being crushed or even her hair being tugged but it turned her on big time.  
“Sammmmmm!” She moaned, deep from her throat, rocking her hips on his big cock as she threw her head back wanting his tongue more on her body, she was starting to wish he had protested and brought her to a bathroom or something. She would love the feeling of his tongue working on her nipples but she decided to be fucked in front of everyone at this stupid party. She had a feeling she was going to get it again later.  
“Shhh, you gotta stay quiet.” Sam hissed against her skin, his eyes darting to the right and left to see if anyone had minded them any attention, people still bustled by and none noticed, they were too busy sucking down the alcohol. Which worked for him because he rocked up into her which earned another squeak.  
“You have no idea how much I want to be under the top of this shirt.” He teased letting his hand cup at one of her breasts but making no other move to grip it tighter or actually put his hand inside of it to touch her. She just whined as he moved up into her. She wanted so bad to feel his lips on her and in her and feel him angling down into her instead of having her ride him like this. She wanted to scream for him like he made her every time.  
Sam knew how she was and he wasn’t going to make her scream later, he was going to make her wait for it, she had begged so hard for this that she wasn’t going to get it later. He rocked up into her and she sloppily did it back, it would be so much more obvious if she were to bounce so they kept with rocking and it definitely still felt good.  
Jessica could feel herself starting to get high on the feeling of Sam and his tongue was still working it’s way around her neck and sucking a hickey, she was about ready to give up, she knew if she did she would have Sam filling her up.  
But just to give her a chance to get Sam to come first, she let her hands slide to his hair and tug on it a little, which made him bite down unintentionally. Which earned an even louder moan from her and suddenly she couldn’t help it, snapping her hips forward again she was clenching around Sam, repeatedly saying ‘fuck’ ‘fuck’ ‘fuck’. Sam has no idea how no one didn’t see them because the minute he felt her coming around him, he knew his thumbs dug into her stomach and he rutted up into her and then was filling her up.  
He didn’t quiet his moan either, was this really a normal occurrence around here? Sam might like going to Stanford even better now. But that’s only if he could have Jess all the time like this. They both came down a few moments later, beads of sweat were formed on Sam's forehead and Jessica’s neck was soaked, not sure if it was from Sam's saliva or she was sweating too.  
Suddenly the sound came back to them and she looked down at their connected bodies and made a small squeak sound as she moved to pull herself off. Sam wanted to grab her and hold her there but she needed to get off of him and he needed to button up his pants before someone looked over. This was going to be even harder to not give in later.  
She cleared her throat, her voice a little hoarse as she fixed her dress.  
“Wow… maybe we should uhh get out of here.”  
Sam was readjusting himself inside of his pants as he looked up to meet her eyes with a smirk. She just wanted to get home and have another round. Sam shrugged, sure it would be fun to see if he could resist her, in the end he probably wouldn’t be able to. But boy did it matter, he had a home here. A home with a girl he loved, a home not just a house, a home. Jessica was his home and he couldn’t wait to marry her.  
As they got up to leave, he let his hand slip down to cup her ass and whisper "I love you" in her ear. He just needed to tell her. To hold her and to love her. He loved his home with her and he didn’t want to leave it for the bullshit life his dad tried to put him through, his brother on the other hand made him ache a little more. He was still in it and he could be dead in this moment and he wouldn’t know. But he had Jessica and if they were to have kids, he would raise them right, raise them better than he and his brother were. They would have everything, a mom, a dad and a home.


	2. Pilot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean+Sam

It had been four years since Dean had seen his brother. The first thought he actually dove into, thinking hard about was when he flipped him on the floor, hovering above him. His stupid long hair due, falling over his forehead.  
Oh damn Sammy you know how I love it when you get all dominant like that, that’s what he wanted to say but instead he just chuckled nervously and carried on, “Or not.” His brother wasn’t out of practice. But it had been four years since they saw each other, four years without the touch, four years of missing a brother, four years of missing a soulmate.  
But the automatic thoughts that came to Dean’s head scared him, four years and the only thing he can think about is how much less awkward his brother would be in bed. But when the girl came out in her underwear, crop top, long blonde hair and blue eyes, Dean played along, nodded. He thinks he might have winked.  
If he could count the amount of girls he had slept with to try and get over his brother. He had tried a guy once but it just wasn’t Sam, so he went to the less dominant type, unless the right one is caught. So, with the girl right here and now, his brother standing next to him, all he could do was flirt. Naturally, it was what came easy to him, hide himself in the girls, pretend he’s not fucked up. Pretend he denied his brother for years but then finally he gave in and it was the best feeling ever.  
But goddamnit, the way Sam got so protective over the tiny blonde, it made Dean’s stomach curl. He wish he could have his brother like that again, maybe give him a haircut first though.  
But it was Sam that broke first, when they had left and went outside, Dean sounded a lot more desperate than he thought he did. He didn’t want to do it alone. So, Sam went with him. He had too, besides it might be good, just a nice refresher, he’d come back, it was fine. Nothing was better than when Sam said that sentence,  
“All right, I’ll go.” His whole life suddenly felt complete again. He was finally going to get his brother back. Well, that was until Sam went back after the hunt anyway. Dean waited outside in the car, he knew Sam wasn’t just going to be done. He saw that spark in his eye when he drove that lady home. He saw the heartache of losing his brother, he could tell that he missed hearing his snarky comments like when he told him to shut his cakehole. It was the way Sam liked to be dressed up and play pretend -even if he struggled a bit with it- he always loved that part of it. He loved to put the puzzle together. The way he didn’t care to yell at Dean for being innapropriate to the state law. 

Then they spoke together and it made Dean’s heart warm a little, he didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed how Sam was still the copycat little brother he remembers. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about Sam joining him while he was in the shower. His big limbs making it hard to move around in there but he wouldn’t care. He would want Sam to lick the gross mud off of his body, it’s gross but his baby brother probably would have done it if he asked him too. It’d be better if it was blood but either way he’d find it hot.  
Once Sam had crashed his car too, he imagined ruining her by throwing his brother over the roof or in the back seat and wrecking the leather seats up. Either way, the car was going to get some type of Sam stain.  
Dean had pulled away, after trying to bribe him, he had to circle back though, he knew, he knew Sam was going to at least give him a proper goodbye this time. If he hadn’t burst in, Sam would be a flame. And if the room wasn’t burning, Dean would have relished the feeling of being on top of his brother like that again. Dean knew how it had to feel, he lost his mother the same way. He didn't even make it too the room with her but the feeling and pain was still the same. He knew Sam wanted to kill that thing more than ever.  
At least they were on the same page, but being so close to him again, having him in his life again, for good, it made him happy again. He didn't have that feeling that he may leave again. But when Sam gave the hint that Dean had once deceived him, Dean was this close to yanking over the car and giving Sam an ass whoopin.  
“Excuse me! Deceived? Sam, you know better than anyone that I told you NO at least… god well at least a thousand times before I gave in- I- I did NOT deceive you!” He shouted, he had tried so hard to resist and he did for five years.  
“Dean, no that’s not-”  
“Like are you fucking serious right now?” He groaned and Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled for him to pull over, so Dean did. He was expecting them to yell at each other but instead Sam jerked from his seat and pulled Dean to the middle where he smashed their lips together. Dean was as surprised as anyone. When they pulled away, he was breathless.  
“I know you didn’t deceive me, Jeez Dean if you’d let me get one word out. I asked for it and… I want to ask for it again.” He almost choked on the air that was slowly filling his lungs again. Was it true, did it really take the sexy blonde dying for him to have his brother in that unruly way again? Dean quickly turned his eyes back to the wheel as he heard a horn. FUCK! He was still driving but Sam distracted him. That little kid, he laughed, full on laughed once they were out of harms way.  
Dean pulled off the highway and smacked Sam upside the head, “You think that is funny?” He glared and it was easy because he never even put on his seat belt in the first place, to aggressively pull himself from his seat and move over to the passenger seat to sit on his brother. That shut him up real quick. Sam swallowed and looked up at Dean, who really could almost hardly fit in this position, but he couldn’t care.  
“Dean-” Sam started but Dean shook his head, his eyes dull with a lustful look only his brother could pull out of him.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t just kiss me. You want me Sam, don’t you?” He smirked, Sam shifted a little back in his chair but the seat belt choked him, Dean rolled his eyes, leaned forward and undid the belt.  
“We don’t wear seat belts in the Impala, Sammy.”  
“I thought I told you-” Sam began but he was caught off by chapped lips finding his own in a rush. Sam let himself give in, he let his hands move to find Dean’s side which earned a touch starved gasp from him. Which just excited Sam more, Dean was hungry for it this time. His last few memories had been him topping but the times he remembered when he was fucked raw from his brother, still hung there. They were the best times in his opinion, but sure he would give in, feed Dean’s desire and then get his own. Four years had gone by since he had been able to touch his brother. To have this.  
Dean let his hand fall to his younger brother’s shoulder, tempting at the long hair he had grown out. This was so different from before, Sam was fully grown now, they both were. Both consenting, legally, there could be no problem. Except for casual fights that would just get under their nerves. But they didn't know what was coming for them.  
“Yeah, I know, ‘no Sammy’.” Dean snickered breathlessly as they pulled apart from their kiss. “Hmm too bad.” He leaned in close, lightly taking Sam’s bottom lip with a small bite. “You’ll always be my Sammy.” He closed the distance between their lips again, a small growl starting in Sam’s stomach. Why was his brother like this? He loved it but he also hated it. He just loved belonging to Dean, or having Dean belong to him. They really were all they had. Jess was gone and Sam intended to forget those feelings by using his brother, that seemed to be what his brother's plan was anyway. And the best part was they didn’t have to be worried about their dad finding them unless he was hiding in the backseat the whole time.  
But how Dean was sitting on his lap and not hitting his head on the roof of the car bewildered him. But he wasn’t about to question it when he saw Dean was shrugging off his shoulders. He had a feeling if they continued like this Dean would have a very knotted up by tomorrow. But he was asking for it and this would be much more awkward if Sam was on top because how in the world would his long legs fit in there? He was happy he would be able to feel every sensation around his cock, it would remind him why he loved Dean over all the girls he tried to love before. Dean was just his missing piece, he was the only one that he had for the first two decades of his life.  
Dean was giving off waves of different vibes that made him think when they made it to some place with beds that he was going to get it. He had leaned forward and kissed Sam’s neck softly in a slow path that was like placing stones perfectly along a ribbon of a river. Sam rubbed his hands over Dean’s arms and leaned back as far as he could in his seat and he tried to spread his legs out under the dashboard. Trying to get Dean closer to actually touching him.  
Though with the small amount of space he found it hard to get much closer in the way he wanted. However, that didn’t stop him from running his hands further down his brother’s body until he brushed over the concealed package he couldn’t wait to devour.  
“Fuck Dean. You realize we have close to no room right here right?” Sam managed to mumble in between kisses. Dean just grinned and continued.  
“Mmm don’t care. That’s the point is it not? To get me as close as possible to your gorgeous golden limbs?” That was one problem but also one of the things he loved most about his brother, he really did just want to be close and touching but he always had a mockery tone in his voice whenever he spoke of Sam’s long limbs. Honestly, there was nothing Sammy hated more than his own body. At least he hated it every second unless Dean was praising it. Which hadn’t happened for quite some time but maybe being around him more often, it could. God, he hoped it could. He’d missed his brother so much. Honestly, when he left he wanted nothing more than to drag Dean with him. But he knew Dean of all people would hate, absolutely hate the college life. It just wasn’t Dean. And if he was being truthful, it wasn’t quite Sam either but it was the most normal he could get. And Sam had always wanted at least his share of something normal. This was the only consistent thing in his life, other than their dad yelling at them. He enjoyed this much more.  
“Mm, alright, I won’t deny that but Dean-” He was shut up by his brother's eager lips forcing his mouth open with his tongue. Sam wasn’t complaining and he wasn’t about to keep arguing on this topic because clearly Dean wasn’t going to stop to bring them anywhere. Besides he liked the way his brother's tongue petted him. So, he let his hands slip up his brother's shirt and push up and skate his hands along his brother's chest, since last time he groaned. He was out of shape though, not out of shape but he wasn’t perfectly built. Not to his prime. Dean was nice and toned, of course he wasn’t as good as he’d get either, not if they kept this job up but god he was nice. Sam wanted to see him, without his shirt on.  
Dean moved his hips a little against his brother as best as he could trying to get more feeling, Sam broke their kiss and let his hand fall to cup Dean’s crotch.  
“Aww Dean you’re that eager that you can’t even just sit on my lap?” Sam’s smirk grew, if Dean really wanted this, he was going to get it and not very kind. And the car was going to stink of them. “Come on, off, lay down and take off your pants.” He growled it and fuck that voice sent shivers down Deans cock. He tore off his shirt and then undid his jeans and tossed them in the back after sliding off of Sam’s lap and laying down on the front bench seat. He kept his head up on the door, grabbing the wheel to pull himself up a little more to try and get himself at a better angle for his brother.  
“Mmm you really do want me don’t you?” Sam asked moving his hand up along Dean’s thigh. Dean made a small whine sound, Sam really hadn’t ever seen his brother like this before. Sam let his finger trail to his brother's hard dick and traced a finger down it making him writhe.  
“Sam-” He gasped and Sam nodded letting his finger trace his hole and he didn’t even have to ask because come on of course his brother was prepared and he was in the passenger side.  
“Sam wait- I- I’m already….” Dean slurred his words, hesitating, Sam stopped and watched him with a smirk.  
“What? Are you trying to tell me that you were hoping to get me all along and you fingered yourself open in this car before you got me and hoped to get my cock stuffed up in your pretty little hole?”  
Dean whined cause his words were almost entirely true, so he nodded, they could sort it later. “Yes, please Sam, please just fuck me.” He moved one of his own hands to his nipple and rubbed it trying to raise his hips a little to get Sam’s attention there. Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s thigh and groaned.  
“God Dean you really did that?” Sam leaned down and let his finger slip into Dean’s ass just to see and yeah he had definitely did this before. He thought about still getting the lube from the glove box but he decided there was a reason Dean told him he fingered himself before. So he just went to get off his pants and stroked himself a few times to get Dean whiny again. He just liked to hear his voice shaky and beggy.  
It was even better when he wiggled his finger in his ass. Dean whined and pushed his hips back on his finger. “Sam please come on!”  
“But I love hearing you beg.” Sam cooed as he curled his finger and then pulled his finger out and shifted so his left leg was curled up on the seat and his right one was stretched out on the floor. Dean just gave him a look saying he could flip this around so quick and just ride his brother like it seemed he was going too before but before he could actually move, Sam drove his cock into his brother.  
Dean gasped out loud and grabbed the steering wheel. “Ohhh Sam fuck!” He screamed with pleasure, he swore his brother has grown over the last four years. Sam leaned forward and purred against Dean’s neck.  
“Guess it’s me that is taking advantage of you.” But the words just made Dean groan and move his fingers to scratch at Sam’s back.  
“Shut up.” He growled and thrust his hips up, wanting more. Sam moved his hips again praising Dean for being so needy and glorious with his sounds, Which just made him whine and thrust up occasionally, sometimes Sam would still him and thrust harder into him whenever he made a good sound when he arched.  
“Mmm Dean, god I forgot how amazing you were.” Sam whispered in his ear and Dean felt his chest tighten at his words. Clearly he wasn’t enough to make him stay though. He tried everything, of course he wanted Sam to succeed in life but they were already in so deep and yeah it sucked but Sam was all Dean had too. He never wanted to monster hunt but he also never wanted to do it alone. He never wanted to have his family leave him and right now, that was exactly what was happening.  
“Hup-yeah.” Dean made a small noise and if Sam hadn’t just found his prostate he would have been a little sadder. Dean groaned and arched into it.  
“Oh yes, Sam fuck yeah! Mm god yes.”  
“Oh yeah that a good spot? Dean, you like me fucking you in your car?” Sam asked and Dean nodded and dug his fingers harder into his back.  
“Mm yeah, come for me Dean, it’s been four years.” Sam didn’t have to tell Dean how long it had been, it was a very long time ago. But he did as he wanted too with a few more thrusts of his brothers hips and he made a mess over his chest and his brothers. Sam didn’t last much longer inside of him either.  
It took them a moment to regain their consciousness and Dean muttered, “I did it in the shower.” And it took Sam a minute to realize that he fingered himself open when he got in the shower after jumping off that bridge. Which meant he did it when Sam was just a door away and he was open during the police investigation- but the thought that Dean wanted it to be a surprise so he made sure he stayed extra quiet knowing his brother was in the other room sent a tickle down Sam’s body. He could have just had Sam join him then but he waited until now to tell him and Sam leaned down to his ear.  
“Dirty, dirty, dirty, should have just asked me to join you.”  
“You wouldn’t be able to fit with your long limbs.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
The two of them chuckled and then Dean tapped his brother’s shoulder and it told him that they should get going to continue this at the motel that they would find with their next hunt.


End file.
